megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers
Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (デビルサマナー ソウル ハッカーズ, Debiru Samanā Souru Hakkāzu) is the second game in the ''Devil Summoner'' series. Release Dates *'Japan': November 13, 1997 (Saturn) *'Japan': April 08, 1999 (PlayStation) *'Japan': August 30, 2012 (Nintendo 3DS) *'North America': Spring 2013 (Nintendo 3DS) Plot In the future, the world is connected to a colossal electronic network. Surreal virtual worlds give people experiences never before conceived. Everything appears to be glorious but an evil hidden in shadows is beginning to stir in the form of an organization known as the Phantom Society, which seeks to steal the souls of every inhabitant via Paradigm X — a new virtual world of their creation. It's up to a group of amateur hackers known as the Spookies to stop them. Characters Party members * Protagonist (Soul Hackers) * Hitomi Tono *Nemissa * Zeed Vision Quest characters * Urabe * Yuda Singh * Naomi (Soul Hackers) Spookies * Spooky * Lunch * Six * Yu-ichi Supporting characters * Rei Reiho * Victor * Mary * Madame Ginko * Sukeroku *Kyouji Kuzunoha * Redman Antagonists * Carol J * Mayōne * Finnegan * Nishi * Kadokura Localization Atlus USA tried to localize Soul Hackers, but Sony refused it. However, it was announced that a 3DS remake is being made. Aeon Genesis, the group that made the English patch of Shin Megami Tensei I and II for the Super Famicon, is making an English patch for Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers for the PlayStation. The project is still in progress, but in the profile of the project says that it's going to be easy. It's still at 20% to this day. Devil Hackers, another romhacking group that made the fan translation of Persona 2: Innocent Sin, is currently working on Soul Hackers, with the main objective now is to insert the translation, yet Gemini is working on another project at the moment, so it's on hold. The actual translation is complete but hacking it into the game still requires a lot of time. The project is still on hold with it being at 40% completion, and they will continue it even with the 3DS remake coming out, due to the 3DS being region locked, therefore only being available to 3DS owners, while anyone with any type of Playstation build (including emulators) will be able to play the PS1 version. 3DS Remake A Nintendo 3DS remake has been announced to come out in Japan on August 30th, 2012. It features animated battle sprites, a new intro, improved controls, smoother animation, new artwork, and quicker loading times. It also features fully voiced dialogue--samples of which can be listened to on the official Japanese website. On June 20, it was announced that the 3DS remake would feature 30 new demons that were not present in the original game. One of these demons is Nemecchi, a whole new demon never seen before in the series. Unlike other demons, it does not gain experience by aiding the player in battle. Instead, it grows stronger everytime the player uses the Nintendo 3DS's StreetPass feature. Nemecchi appears as a normal demon at first glance, but the more StreetPasses the player gets, the demon will slowly change its appearence, turning into a cat at max level. On August 7, it was announced that Raidou Kuzonoha XIV and his counterpart Raido makes a cameo in the game, It was later revealed that they appear in the EX dungeon as ultimate bosses. A North American localization was announced on December 19th and will arrive sometime in Spring 2013. Gallery SHJapan.png|Box art for the original PSX release soulhackers2.jpg|Poster art by Kazuma Kaneko. Devil_Summoner_Soul_Hackers_3DS_Boxart.jpg|The Japanese Boxart for the 3DS remake External Links Official Website *Official Japanese Website *Official North American Website. *